Talk:Nowhere to Run (1)/@comment-4392736-20111024140629
ugh, I hate how the new characters are pretty much nothing like how they were described (MAYBE except for Imogen, maybe) they said Katie was gonna have no clue when it comes to love, Bam! She's in a relationship with Drew about 4 episodes of her character in. They said Jake was gonna be a player, welp, last time I checked he was telling Clare he loved and all that, and players are usually in relationships that are mainly based on sex, he did say that he wasn't looking for anything serious with Clare, like what? 3 episodes later they are in a relationship. I call bullshit on him being a 'player', and if he was a player before he appeared or before he was dating Clare, well, then that's pretty stupid cuz then his ass did a fuckin 180 real quick! and Mo, they said he was gonna be taking a social backseat, he seemed pretty confident in NoN, he definitely did not have a problem speaking his mind, or saying something rude out loud. and I hope that they do not make him shy or whatever in his senior cuz hey, you already made the decision to make him out spoken why not stick with it? cuz it would make no sense at all, that is the problem i have with these writers, they write something but usually they dont stick or commit to it. =/ And Marisol? what the fuck is the point of Marisol? she is just another Chantay, she is just a background character, so why not just keep her as recurring? even if she does have a storyline, it will probably be half-ass, like the writers are saying: "hey! let's throw Marisol a C Plot storyline so we can get that out of the way and focus on EClare." I swear, they are just wasting regular spots on characters who have no relevant storylines, I mean, the old Degrassi had recurring characters who had more relevant, better, more interesting storylines than some of the main characters. Why put these characters as regulars if they are just going to sit there and not do shit? Also, this episode says it's the start of new relationships. ughhhhh, for a show that claims it tackles real-life issues, they sure are focusing on relationships ALOT. Not everyone is going through a sexual identity crisis (I only say that bcuz Degrassi has pretty much sucked the life out of the gay storyline), or a breakup or a love triangle. Go back to the real life issues, I miss it when the show had something relateable for majority of the viewers, now it's just relationship drama. There a shit load of single people in high-school who are single and no those people aren't just the nerds or the emo people. *sigh* Old Degrassi did it better, though I will admit that some of the acting pretty much ruined the storylines for me. but still, I'd rather have that than what this has become. Okay, Im done with my rant now, and Im pretty sure that most of you wont even be able to read through all of it cuz it's so damn long lol. but whatevs P Fuckin S: the thing I hate most of all is that all of these characters were thrown into relationships, again if they are just there for relationships, why not make them recurring? that cast is big enough as it is. seriously I had high hopes for some of these new characters, Mo and Imogen especially. Imogen was supposed to be this attention starved girl, a storyline which I think is realistic and interesting, I HOPE that they do her storyline justice in second half and that the writers dont wrap it up in one episode, plus maybe see the 'normal' Imogen, like without all the crazy outfits and weird personality (dont get me wrong, I fuckin love her personality, but part of me thinks she just magnifies it like x10 to get attention, Im guessing her home life her are too busy to pay attention to her OR she is like the blacksheep of the family, I really want a storyline for her, If she doesn't get one then I will be forced to cry and throw monkey poop at someone)